kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Trager
Kyle, also known as 781227, was a failed experiment from Zzyx, a clone of comapny creator Adam Baylin. Due to his longer gestation period, Kyle exibited superhuman abilities that grew as the series progressed. Season 1 Kyle awoke in the middle of nowhere naked and covered in a strange pink liquid. After coming across a couple in a tent having sex, Kyle made it to the street, where he was prompty arrested and taken to a detention center. Lou Daniels from the detention center noticed that Kyle was strnage and called Nicole Trager to check him out. Meanwhile, Kyle learned how to quench hunger and got into a fight with another inmate. Wen Nicole arrived, Lou told her everytthing he knew and even showed her that Kyle didn't have a belly button. Nicole named him Kyle after Lou's brother and took his home, much to her family's chagrin. Nicole sat him down at the computer while Lori Trager walked in only wearing a towel. Josh immediately took a dislike to Kyle. Kyle wandered out where he heard Amanda Bloom playing the piano. He was scared off when Amada noticed him. Amanda's mother warned Kyle to stay away. At Declan McDunaugh's party, Kyle came to the rescue when the party was raided by polce. Using skills he learned, Kyle outsmarted the cop. The cop backed down. Kyle carried Lori home. Later, The Trager family learned that Kyle hadn't slept in the week he was living there. They tried everything to get him tosleep only to find out that he perfered the bathtub. Lori later left Kyle home alone becuase she got fired, so Stephen to Kyle to his work at WTK Technologies and asked him to stay with a temp receptionist named Allison while Stephen went to a meeting. Kyle left and had a conversation with Mark Crenshaw before leavin got fix the server. Kyle had a dream that Amanda was swmiing towards him and later joined Josh, Lori, and Hillary to the pool where Amanda was a lifeguard at. Kyle began to drown and after being rescued by Amanda, had an embarrising erection. After having "the talk" with Stephen, Kyle joined Josh and Lori to Jeff Preston's party where he planned on telling Amanda how he felt, but was heartbroken to see she was already dating Charlie Tanner. Nicole enrolled Kyle in Beachwood High School, but had to take a series of test before hecould attend classes. Kyle knew nothing of history so left the room wen the bell rang. Kyle went to the lunchroom where L.K. Deichman sat. After some convincing, Diechman taught Kyle about the difference between real and fictional characters before taking him to the library. Kyle began to read the encylopedia and ran into Amanda and Charlie before leaving. Kyle avoided along conversation before leaving. He wandered into Mr. Miller's room and answered the grad-school question on the board before stopping a fight between Josh and a bully named Toby Neuwirth. Kyle was taken back to Bradford Hooper's office with only 30 mintues to take the test. Kyle took it with ten minutes to spare. Kyle and the Tragers were stuck inside after a rainstorm and they began to learna bout each other, such as Declan's accidantal hit-and-run, Josh's alien notebook, and Kyle's birthday: 781227. Charlie later offered Kyle to join the basketball team after seeing him in the Trager's backyard. Kyle agreed, but Declan and the coach were harder to convince. Kyle was eventually let on, but the pressure was hard on him. During the game, the coach kicked Declan off the team after he would play with a broken ankle. Kyle refused to take hisplace and the rest of the team followed suit. Kyle joined Lori and Declan to the University of Washington becuase that was where William Kern, the man from his dreams and the skeleton from the forest, worked. At the University, Kyle met Anna Manfredi, Kern's reaserch assistant. Anna was skeptical about Kyle at first, but allowed him to take Kern's test. Anna was shockedat Kyle's intelligence, but Kyle was even more shocked to find a picture of himself from 1985. The next day, Anna brought a receptionist named Lily to Kyle's dorm who explained that the man was Adam Baylin and that he had been missing for twenty yerars. Kyle followed one of Baylin's notes to a coordinate, but was stopped from climbing a fence by the mysterious Tom Foss who orered him to stop asking questions. For a time, Kyle listened. Kyle returned to his investigation when he devleoped superhearing and overheard Foss talking with Cyrus Reynolds and Declan accusing Charie of cheating on Amanda with Hillary. Kyle fell unconscious from the pain of straining his powers. At the hosptal, Detective Jason Breen brought two people, David and Julie Peterson, who claimed to be Kyle's real paents. The Trager's spoke with the Peterson, and they explained most of Kyle's wierd habits, but couldn't explain anything about Adan Baylin or Wiliam Kern. Kyle spoke with Tom Foss in the woods where he told Kyle to go with the Petersons and that he didn't exists before that day in the woods. Kyle obeyed Foss and bid farewell the Tragers. Kyle cmmended the Peterson for being good actors before being dropped of at a mansion. The Petersons left and Kyle entered the mansion to see the man he spoke with in the church: Adam Baylin. Season 2 Some tme later, Kyle was deep into trianing his powers with Adam Baylin whil etrying to stay in contact with the Tragers, something Tom Foss wasd against because he feared Zzyx would track it. After leaving the call on too long becuase Adam collapsed, Zzyx was able top track it and assiasinated Adam. In retaliation, Tom Foss firebombed the Zzyx complex even though Kyle was against it. Kyle wanted to go back to the Tragers and was taken there by Adam friend Brian Taylor. Brain masquiraded as the Peterson's lawyer and told the Tragers that they died in a car crash. Kyle retunred into the Trager family, but was shut out by Declan because he refused to tell him what happened during his leave. Kyle was upset to hear that Amanda was still dating Charlie. Later, Kyle continued to train with Tom Foss while simultanously trying to tell Amanda the truth about Chatrlie. In the end, Amanda learned about Charlie's cheating and got mad at Kyle for not telling her sooner. Kyle tried to get on Amanda's good side with still training with Foss. Amanda wouldn't listen, but eventually calmed down. In order to become friends again, Kyle decided to track down the man who broke into the Bloom house to retrieve Amanda's stolen necklace, only to find that Carol Bloom had pawned it. Kyle sold the Latnok Society ring to get it back, which was subsequently puerchased by Ballantine. Kyle and Amanda decided to go the Lor and Andy Jensen's alterni-dance, but Kyle was dismayed to hear that Amanda's mother grounded her for ther activities that morning. Kyle went to the dance and was happy tro see Amanda snuck out. They danced and were about to kiss just as Jessi blew out the light. Amanda kissed him on the cheeck and said she would like to go out another time. Kyle later helped Stephen try to connect with his comatose father William Trager. After hours of trying, Kyle finally managed to talk to William and managed to tell Stephen that William did read the letter that he thought William had ripped up and forgotten about. Kyle and Amanda later met in the park, where they kissed. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 *1. The Prophet *2. Homecoming *3. The List is Life *4. Balancing Act *5. Come to Your Senses *6. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish *7. Free To Be You and Me *8. What's the Frequency, Kyle? Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Beachwood High School students Category:Living characters